Swimming pools of the prior art required a maximum number of screw fasteners. Only limited use was made of nonfastener interconnecting components. The rigid wall type of pools was complex and difficult to align and assemble. Excessive cost and questionable safety also presented unsolved problems for both the manufacturer and the purchaser.